Computer numerical control (CNC) is an automated manufacturing technique whereby a computer-controlled mechanism manufactures a product based on a computer-generated design. The manufacturing process takes place on a frame or gantry, where one or more tools are mounted, along with motors and electronic controls, to execute the design instructions. Tools and processes used may include cutting, grinding, hole punching, gluing, welding and bending, among others. More recently, new technologies, such as 3-D printing, are leveraging CNC for new manufacturing processes. As a result, demand for CNC frames, particularly on a consumer-scale, has increased dramatically.
However, the vast majority of CNC frames are formed from industrial materials and required substantial time and effort to assemble. Additionally, tools are generally required, and often custom tools, to assemble the frame, making disassembly and transport difficult, if not impossible. For amateur or hobbyist users, a frame made of lighter materials, such as plastic (e.g. ABS plastic) would be more manageable. Further, a lighter frame that may be assembled by hand without tools would also be more manageable and user-friendly for disassembly and reassembly for relocation and transport.
It would be desirable to have a CNC frame which mitigates some of these disadvantages.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improvements in the art.